Pour toi c'est romantique, mais pour moi, c'est si inextraordinaire
by Akatori
Summary: "Papa, comment t'as rencontré maman ?" Elle était arrivée, la question maudite. Et Gilbert savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de tout raconter. PruFra. Fem!France.


**Alors j'ai donc commencé à écrire le chapitre 2 d' _Un vilain défaut_ mais arrêté car je me suis perdue dans mes idées et j'essaie donc de les arranger, j'ai commencé le chapitre 13 du _voyage de la sorcière_ , mais arrêter car je voulais écrire ce court OS. Je ne devrais vraiment pas.**

 **Mais je risque d'oublier et de laisser tomber alors je vais passer un peu mon temps là-dessus.**

 **De toute façon je ne vais plus à la Japan Expo (sauf si la météo s'améliore, ce dont je doute) donc j'aurais quatre jours de plus pour écrire _la sorcière_. Aucun souci à me faire donc. Et à partir d'après-demain, je peux enfin dormir pleinement. Donc fatiguons-nous un peu avant de nous reposer…**

 **Avant de commencer, Marianne est Nyotalia!France parce que Françoise et Francine ont beau ne pas être moche, je n'ai pas envie de prendre le féminin de Francis. C'est inintéressant.**

 **Ensuite je suis nulle pour trouver des noms alors c'est Saorie-chan qui m'en a donné deux pour les enfants. « Jeanne » et « Frederich ». Donc voilà. D'ailleurs j'essayerai de t'écrire cet OS dès que possible !**

 **Pour toi c'est romantique, mais pour moi, c'est si inextraordinaire**

Gilbert avait toujours su que ce jour fatidique arriverait. Il avait essayé de le fuir, préférant laisser la question qui lui était posée sans réponse. Cette question maudite qui étaient posée à tout parent. Parents qui, d'ailleurs, étaient habituellement plutôt ravis de répondre à cette question. Mais lui, non. Il voulait éviter.

\- Papa ? Comment t'as rencontré maman ?

Les yeux suppliants de sa petite fille, Jeanne, ne lui laissaient qu'une option : tout raconter. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas. Ce devait être un secret, même si mentir lui semblait être une mauvaise idée. Ses enfants étaient si mignons et innocents… Enfin pour innocent il reverrait peut-être la définition.

Tentant de trouver une échappatoire, il regarda le salon autour de lui et lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir et sa femme entrer, il la trouva enfin.

\- Marianne ! Que dois-je répondre ?!

Pendant un moment, elle parut surprise mais après seulement quelques secondes, se mit à sourire. Leur premier enfant, Frederich, entra à son tour de la pièce et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui dans le fauteuil. Jeanne laissa un instant tomber ses grands yeux suppliants pour lancer un regard noir à son frère et lui tirer la langue. Ce dernier lui rendit la pareille et Marianne leur demanda de se calmer, se rajoutant au tableau.

\- Que t'a-t-elle demandé ?

Comme si elle n'avait pas déjà compris…

\- Comment on s'est rencontré…

\- Pourquoi paniques-tu ? Dis-leur la vérité, tout simplement.

Il sentait déjà ses joues rosir.

\- Je ne peux pas…

\- Alors je le ferai.

\- Quoi ?!

\- Écoutez-bien les enfants, d'accord ?

 **°•°•°**

 _Marianne marchait dans les bois. Il faisait presque nuit, mais elle savait qu'elle serait bientôt rentrée et qu'il n'y avait rien dans ces bois, donc elle n'était pas trop inquiète. À la place, elle se promenait tranquillement, regardant le paysage autour d'elle et les faibles rayons du soleil couchant la baignant de leur lueur orangée, illuminant son beau visage…_

[ **Gilbert :** Les détails importent peu, Mari. Si tu veux raconter cette histoire finis-en rapidement

 **Marianne :** Avec plaisir, mon amour… Je prends juste le temps qu'il faut.]

 _Soudainement, quelque chose tomba des arbres, juste devant son magnifique visage, qui laissa la surprise un instant le transpercer._ _Bien qu'elle eut peur un bref moment, elle surmonta ce sentiment rapidement, observant un peu plus le monstre qui lui faisait face._ _Elle reconnut, bien qu'il fusse à l'envers, un être humanoïde aux traits albinos._

[ **Gilbert :** Attends c'est moi que tu traites de monstre ?!

 **Marianne :** Boule de neige, s'il-te-plaît, évite d'interrompre mon récit.

 **Gilbert :** Essaye de le raconter normalement alors !]

 _\- Oh,_ guten tag _, lança l'albinos avec un grand sourire._

 _-_ Bonjour _, répondit la jeune femme en examinant ce qui se trouvait devant elle._

 _Le visage de l'homme (plutôt jeune en fait) se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres du sien et en levant le regard, elle pouvait voir une jambe tendue, une corde reliant sa cheville à un point qu'elle ne pouvait voir de là où elle était. Quand au reste, la deuxième jambe formait un angle droit avec la première et les bras de l'inconnu pendaient lourdement vers le sol._

 _\- Besoin d'aide peut-être ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un court moment._

 _\- Ah, non, ça ira. Mon extraordinaire personne peut surmonter n'importe quelle situation !_

 _\- Bien alors. Mais comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans cette situation ?_

 _\- J'ai marché sur u-Euh je veux dire… Mon extraordinaire personne est en mission ! Mais ces maudits ennemis étaient trop nombreux et j'ai été obligé de me replier pour des raisons stratégiques. Cet ingénieux piège a arrêté mon extraordinaire personne dans sa course…_

 _Marianne le regarda un long moment se démener comme il pouvait pour défaire la corde autour de sa cheville, en vain. L'aider ne lui ferait pas de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ignorant le fait qu'elle avait failli entrer en collision avec le front de l'albinos, la délicate jeune femme regarda autour d'elle pour la corde. Avec un peu de chance, elle la trouverait et pourrait la couper._

 _Elle se rendit d'ailleurs compte, lorsqu'elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi couper la corde. Bien qu'elle ne sembla pas avoir à s'en préoccuper étant donné qu'il lui suffisait de défaire un nœud. Sans penser à avertir l'inconnu pendu par le pied, elle attrapa une partie de la corde pour lui éviter de tomber sur le crâne et défit comme elle le pouvait le nœud._

 _Le seul défaut, dans son plan, c'était qu'elle était loin d'avoir assez de force pour pouvoir soutenir le poids d'un homme à l'aide d'un seul bras. Et le jeune homme s'écrasa sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Aussitôt, elle courut à ses côtés et essaya de vérifier, dans un premier temps, s'il était toujours vivant._

 _Et apparemment il l'était._

 _\- Vous allez bien ?! Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Où ça ?_

 _Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'il aurait mal à la tête et certainement partout dans son corps pour avoir été pendu elle-ne-savait-combien-de-temps-par-cette-corde, mais poser la question n'avait jamais causé de tort. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'albinos se contenta de se tenir la tête quelques secondes et de cligner des yeux avant de se relever, un grand sourire sur le visage._

 _\- Il en faut plus que ça pour en venir à bout de mon extraordinaire personne !_

 _À peine les mots sortirent-ils de sa bouche qu'il du se rasseoir à terre en vitesse. Marianne le regardait, un sourcil levé par l'incompréhension._

 _\- Allez-vous vraiment bien ?_

 _\- Mon extraordinaire personne n'a pas besoin de se reposer. J'avais juste envie de m'asseoir._

 _\- Vous devriez vous assurez que vous n'avez rien de grave._

 _\- Pas besoin ! Je peux survivre n'importe quoi !_

 _\- Je ne veux pas en douter, mais on ne sait jamais…_

 _\- Dis, on échange nos numéros ? Demanda le jeune homme en sortant un téléphone de sa poche._

 _Ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait car l'appareil était en piteux état. Le silence s'abattit sur eux avant que l'albinos ne se lève, laissant un rire gêné échapper ses lèvres._

 _\- Oh, désolé. Je vais m'en occuper et puis on reverra ça. Attends-moi ici, d'accord ?_

 _« On reverra ça » ? Il devait manquer une case à cette personne car lorsque celle-ci partit en courant, tout ce que pensa Marianne, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas sérieusement penser qu'elle attendrait qu'il revienne. Elle aussi devait rentrer chez elle et c'est ce qu'elle fit, se disant qu'elle aurait d'autres occasions de le voir. Si Dieu le voulait._

 **°•°•°**

\- Je n'allais pas prendre longtemps !

\- Qui attendrait pour un inconnu dans les bois alors qu'il va faire nuit ?!

\- C'est… Eum…

Tandis que le père tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une explication, Marianne tourna son regard vers son fils, le repositionna de manière à ce qu'il soit assis plus confortablement sur ses genoux (puisqu'il s'était assis sur elle quelque part au milieu du récit) et lança un sourire à sa fille.

\- Bien sûr l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. Vous voulez la suite ou bien devrais-je la garder pour ce soir ?

La réponse fut évidente et toute protestation de la part de Gilbert fut rejetée.

 ***.*.***

 _De nombreuses journées s'étaient écoulées depuis que Marianne avait aidé le jeune homme dans les bois. Des semaines avaient lentement défilées sans qu'elle ne le revoie. Et pour être honnête, ça lui importait peu. Elle l'avait tiré d'une situation difficile mais aucun nom ou moyen de contact n'avait été échangé._

 _Lorsque l'albinos avait tenté de lui donner son numéro de téléphone, l'objet état hors d'état de marche (ce qui était un euphémisme pour « complètement détruit »). C'était peut-être ridicule de sa part, mais la française pensait que si une deuxième chance de se rencontrer ne leur avait pas été donnée, c'était parce que Dieu en avait décidé ainsi._

 _Néanmoins, un jour s'avéra différent des autres. Il avait beau avoir commencé normalement, avec un matin de printemps agréable, une après-midi ensoleillée, des courses à faire pour la famille… Rien de plus normal. Ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits étranges en provenance du fleuve._

 _Curieuse, elle décida de s'en rapprocher et de déterminer de quoi il s'agissait. Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas peur que ce soit un monstre. Il n'y avait que son ami Arthur (même si ce dernier n'avouerait pas qu'ils étaient amis) pour penser ce genre de chose. Non, peu importe qui ou quoi poussait ces cris et grognements était soit humain, soit créé par l'homme. Dans les deux cas, ça provenait de l'homme en fait._

 _Marianne posa les mains sur la barrière et regarda par-dessus la digue. À sa plus grande surprise, quelqu'un y était accroché. Un albinos. Et plutôt familier avec ça. Le jeune homme releva la tête et lorsqu'il vit la nouvelle venue, son visage s'illumina._

 _\- Frenchie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu vas bien ?_

 _Était-ce réellement la même personne que celle qu'elle avait rencontrée plus tôt dans l'année ? Il fallait remarquer, des albinos dans des situations aussi étranges qu'insolites, ce n'était pas très fréquents. Donc c'était vraiment lui._

 _\- J'étais en train de me demander la même chose._

 _\- Quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais là ou si tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Uh ? Non ! Je me demandais ce que **tu** faisais là ! En train d'escalader la digue !_

 _\- Oh ! Oh ne t'inquiètes pas ! C'est un pari entre amis !_

 _\- Un pari ? Quel genre de pari ?_

 _\- Le genre de délire entre potes !_

 _Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de meilleure explication de la part du jeune homme, la française se tut et se contenta de le regarder, se demandant malgré tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais rien ne se passa. L'albinos restait silencieux et son regard se contentait de voyager de la digue au visage de Marianne._

 _\- Au fait… Je pense que mon extraordinaire personne a besoin d'aide…_

 _\- Tu n'arrives pas à remonter ?_

 _\- Non, pas vraiment, je-_

 _\- Tu n'arrives pas à remonter._

 _\- Oui._

 _\- D'accord. Attends quelques instants, je vais demander de l'aide._

 _\- D'acc-Oh non, attends ! Qui vas-tu appeler ?!_

 _La jeune femme raccrocha immédiatement, le téléphone collé à son oreille et un sourcil haussé par la surprise. Le visage de l'albinos avait légèrement rosit et il préférait regarder la digue plutôt que son interlocutrice. Ce que cette dernière décida de définir comme étrange car qui pouvait ne pas vouloir regarder son si magnifique visage ? Bien qu'elle comprit malgré tout le problème._

 _\- Bien. J'appelle des amis._

 **°•°•°**

\- Et c'est ainsi que votre père a fait la rencontre de votre oncle Tonio et d'Arthur. À trois, on l'a sorti de sa situation épineuse. Puis nous avons fait les présentations et j'ai appris qu'il s'appelait Gilbert.

\- Donc vous êtes devenus amis ? Demanda Jeanne.

\- En fait… Commença Marianne.

\- Non. Finit son mari.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda à son tour Frederich.

Étant donné que retenir son sourire aurait coûté trop d'effort, la mère regarda avec une expression ravie le visage de Gilbert devenir rouge d'embarras. Vraiment, il était trop mignon pour qu'elle puisse le laisser tranquille… Veillant à ne pas laisser son fils tomber de ses genoux, elle se rapprocha de lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, regardant un faible sourire se former sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Disons que ton père n'a pas toujours beaucoup réfléchit. Comme lors de notre première rencontre, il a voulu me donner son numéro mais puisqu'il avait oublié son téléphone, il est parti en courant le chercher.

\- Et tu ne m'as pas attendue, encore…

\- Antonio a proposé de faire autre chose et je l'ai suivi, c'est tout.

\- Alors vous ne vous êtes plus revus ?

\- Idiote, si c'était le cas, comment ils nous auraient eu ?

\- Oh. Alors, comment vous vous êtes revus ?

\- Frederich, ne traite pas ta sœur d'idiote…

Cette fois, le père ne s'opposa pas trop à ce que la suite soit racontée. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si sa femme allait s'arrêter maintenant.

°•°•°

 _Le temps passa reprit son rythme sans que Marianne ne revoie Gilbert. Et après sa deuxième rencontre avec ce dernier, sa vie habituelle avait repris son cours. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait reçu une deuxième occasion de le rencontrer quand ce genre de scénario avait si peu de chances de se produire._

 _Elle s'arrêta de marcher, regarda les arbres autour d'elle, lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le dos d'une personne. Une personne qui semblait, de loin en tout cas, avoir des traits albinos. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et, lentement, elle s'approcha de la silhouette. Alors qu'elle arrivait à sa hauteur, la personne se retourna et tous deux sursautèrent en voyant l'autre._

 _\- Oh, salut ! S'exclama avec un grand sourire la personne que Marianne reconnut comme bel et bien Gilbert._

 _\- Bonjour…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

 _\- Je me promenais. Et toi ?_

 _\- Eum… pareil !_

 _Son regard se dirigea vers le bas. L'albinos se trouvait dans un ruisseau, le pantalon retroussé jusqu'aux genoux et les pieds nus. Ses chaussures avaient été posées à côté d'un seau, eux-mêmes à côté du petit cours d'eau. Le regard du jeune homme suivit le sien et il remarqua ce qu'elle regardait._

 _\- Je pêche ?_

 _\- Ça se voit, ton seau est plein de poissons…_

 _Il y eut un rire gêné et Marianne se demanda un instant si elle devait le laisser pêcher dans son petit ruisseau ou si elle devait lui dire clairement qu'il était à l'ouest. Mais s'ils s'étaient à nouveau rencontrés pour une troisième fois, c'était sûrement pour une raison. De plus, rester avec lui le plus longtemps possible ne semblait pas du tout être une mauvaise idée, bien au contraire…_

 _\- Tu devrais plutôt pêcher dans une rivière tu sais ?_

 _\- Oh. Euh… Sûrement… Tu sais où il y en a une ?_

 _\- Oui, un peu plus bas. Si tu veux je t'y emmène ?_

 _\- Extraordinaire ! Je veux bien !_

 _Rapidement, l'albinos sortit ses pieds de l'eau pour les remettre dans ses chaussures et suivit la jeune femme, commençant à poser des questions et à parler de tout et de rien. Bien que lorsque le sujet n'était pas son interlocutrice, il racontait à celle-ci à quel point son extraordinaire personne était extraordinaire._

 _Une fois arrivés à la rivière, il posa son seau, enleva ses chaussures, retroussa un peu plus son pantalon, et entra dans l'eau. Il fit quelques pas avant de se rendre compte que Marianne ne le suivait pas. Aussitôt, il se retourna et la regarda, une expression confuse sur le visage._

 _\- Tu ne viens pas dans l'eau ?_

 _\- Je porte une robe._

 _\- Et ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas aller dans l'eau avec une robe !_

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je la salirais et en plus, elle me gênerait. Je ne pourrai pas faire un pas, avec le courant._

 _\- Il n'y a pas tant de courant près du bord. Viens !_

 _Le jeune homme avait certainement avancé en parlant car avant même que la française ait pu prononcer un mot, sa main fut attrapée et elle fut soudainement tirée en avant. Surprise, elle se retrouva la tête sous l'eau sans avoir compris quoique ce soit. Elle voulut respirer mais il s'avéra que sous l'eau, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et la panique la prit alors que ses mains tentaient désespérément de trouver à quoi s'agripper._

 _Elle sentit ses doigts frôler quelque chose et, l'instant d'après, une paire de bras lui saisissaient les épaules et la remontaient à l'air libre. Elle plaça aussitôt ses bras autour du cou de la personne en face d'elle, s'accrochant à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qui était en réalité son impression à ce moment-là. Une fois calmée, elle rouvrit les yeux et soupira._

 _\- Euh… ça va ?_

 _Rien que dans sa voix, Gilbert paraissait surpris. Et lorsqu'elle vérifia, Marianne vit son expression à la fois inquiète et étonnée. D'ailleurs son visage paraissait un peu rose…_

 _\- À quoi pensais-tu ?! Me tirer d'un coup comme ça ! J'ai cru que j'allais me noyer !_

 _\- D-Désolé ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire !_

 _\- J'espère bien !_

 _Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, la jeune femme prenant le temps de se calmer et l'albinos comprenant assez la situation que pour la laisser faire. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme les ramena sur la rive et Marianne le lâcha pour enfin s'asseoir. Sa propre attitude l'avait légèrement embarrassée et à cause de ça, son visage devait avoir rosit._

[ **Gilbert :** Juste rosit ? J'ai pourtant clairement vu ton visage tout rouge ! Ke se se se !]

 _D'ailleurs, elle avait légèrement détourné le regard dans l'espoir de cacher un minimum son visage. Ce qui s'avéra ne pas être une si bonne idée car lorsqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers Gilbert, elle le vit torse nu. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Ou plutôt fixer. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'échappa pas à l'albinos._

 _\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? Taquina le jeune homme._

 _\- Il faut avouer que tu n'es pas mal…_

 _La couleur que prit son visage fut très intéressante, Marianne nota._

 _\- E-Eh bien… Tu n'es pas mal non plus… Enfin, tu es magnifique, eum, belle, enfin je veux dire…_

 _\- Bien sûr que je le suis, répondit la jeune femme en souriant._

 _D'habitude, elle n'interrompait personne car c'était affreusement impoli, mais Gilbert ne semblait pas être prêt à se décider sur ce qu'il devait dire exactement. Elle l'avait seulement aidé. Et elle remarqua que bien que son visage était toujours légèrement rouge, son attention s'était reportée sur son pantalon._

 _\- Tu peux l'enlever, ça ne me dérange pas._

 _\- Quoi ? Euh…_

 _\- Tant que tu portes quelque chose en dessous, ça ne me dérange pas…_

 _\- Quoi, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas enlever ta robe ?_

 _Il était drôle de voir que le jeune homme ne réfléchissait pas beaucoup à ce qu'il disait. Après, il se rendait compte du choix de ses mots et se retrouvait embarrassé. C'était mignon._

 _\- E-Enfin, je veux dire, tu risques d'attraper froid ! Et si tu veux, je ne regarde pas ! Enfin pas que je veuilles regarder ! Euh ne le prends pas mal hein ! C-Ce n'est pas que ton corps est…_

 _\- Je sais._

 _En voyant que la jeune femme souriait, l'albinos se tut et s'assit à côté d'elle et au bout d'un bref moment de silence, relança la conversation. Une conversation plus normale, sur laquelle ils parlèrent d'eux-mêmes ou de leurs opinions. Petit à petit, ils faisaient connaissance, attendant que leurs vêtements sèchent._

 _Puis Gilbert se rappela que cette fois, son téléphone était dans sa poche. Et en parfait état._

 _\- Pour de bon cette fois, si tu veux, on peut éch-_

 _Son téléphone venait de lui échapper des mains. La bouche ouverte, il regarda l'objet voler et atterrir dans l'eau avec un petit plouf. Et il le suivit en criant._

 _\- NOOOOOOOON !_

 _\- Je doute qu'il fonctionne après sa petite baignade…_

 _Mais Gilbert plongea malgré tout et lorsqu'il revint, ce fut avec un air triste sur le visage et un téléphone rempli d'eau qui ne voulait plus jamais s'allumer._

 _\- Merde… C'est le deuxième en même pas un an… Lud ne va pas être content…_

 _Ne sachant que dire (ou plutôt sachant que peu importe ce qu'elle pouvait dire, ça ne servait à rien), Marianne se tut et attendit que la situation évolue. Finalement, au bout d'un moment, l'albinos soupira._

 _\- Je ne veux pas t'embêter à attendre que mon pantalon sèche de nouveau. Si tu veux, tu peux rentrer chez toi._

 _\- Non, je pense que je veux plutôt rester._

 _\- Uh ? Vraiment ?_

 _\- Eh bien, c'est la troisième fois qu'on se rencontre, je crois que je vais profiter de la chance qui m'est donnée…_

 _Aussitôt, le visage de Gilbert s'illumina et il recommença a parler énergiquement. Évidemment, elle le trouvait bruyant et parfois très prétentieux, mais elle se doutait que sa personnalité se limitait pas à cet aspect-là._

 _ **°•°•°**_

 _Évidemment, elle attrapa un rhume. Rien d'insurmontable, elle y survécut d'ailleurs. Elle s'était demandée si l'albinos qu'elle avait rencontré trois fois était également tombé malade. Sûrement._

[ **Gilbert :** Je ne suis pas tombé malade !

 **Marianne :** Ludwig me l'a dit, donc inutile de me le cacher]

 _Une fois rétablie, elle avait décidé d'aller se promener. Bien sûr, en mettant un manteau, des bottes, une écharpe ainsi que des gants et même un bonnet. L'hiver avait, après tout, déjà commencé._

 _\- Mari !_

 _La tête de l'interpellée se releva et ses yeux violets rencontrèrent une paire d'yeux rouges. Si un instant elle parut surprise, elle s'en remit vite et laissa un grand sourire se former sur ses douces lèvres._

 _\- Nous continuons de nous rencontrer… Serait-ce le destin ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas le destin, lui répondit le jeune homme. C'est juste moi qui voulait absolument te revoir une quatrième fois…_

 _Pour être honnête, à ce moment, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir si elle devait rougir ou faire semblant de ne pas être touchée, mais elle était très certainement flattée. Puis Gilbert lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait dehors alors qu'elle était sûrement malade, et elle répondit qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle voulait seulement se balader ainsi que peut-être faire des petites courses._

 _\- Si ce n'est pas le destin qui t'as mené dans cette rue précise où j'habite, comment m'as-tu trouvée ?_

 _\- Avec notre conversation, il y a quelques jours. Tu as laissé échapper le nom de ta rue. Dès que j'ai pu venir, j'ai pris une maison au hasard et demandé. Ah et c'était l'un de tes amis qui m'a aidé avec… tu sais. Bref il m'a dit où tu habitais donc j'ai juste un peu attendu avant de te voir sortir._

 _\- Pour me faire croire que c'était encore une chance de te rencontrer ?_

 _\- Non sinon je t'aurais menti._

 _Et de ça, elle ne doutait pas. La conversation continua jusqu'à ce que Marianne soit obligée de rentrer chez elle. Et puisque cette fois, le nouveau téléphone de l'albinos marchait, la séparation fut tout sauf difficile._

 **°•°•°**

\- Donc cette fois vous êtes devenus amis ?

\- Oui. Votre père demandait fréquemment à ce qu'on se voie. De plus en plus souvent aussi, Antonio venait avec nous et parfois, je forçais Arthur à venir pour m'amuser. Mais à partir d'un certain moment, celui que je voyais le plus était votre père.

\- Quoi, tu ne vas pas t'arrêter là ? Dire qu'on était amis, qu'on s'est embrassés, que je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi et tout est bien qui finit bien ?

\- Non bien sûr que non, répondit en souriant Marianne. Autant leur raconter toute l'histoire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'assurer qu'ils ne fassent pas les mêmes bêtises que toi.

\- Mais je-

 **°•°•°**

 _Comme elle l'avait deviné lors de sa discussion avec Gilbert près de la rivière, le jeune homme n'avait pas encore montré tous les aspects de sa personnalité. Mais Marianne n'avait certainement pas pensé que l'albinos était un voyou. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle reçut sa visite après un message lui demandant s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre chez elle et s'il pouvait venir, c'est ce qu'elle découvrit._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Tu t'es battu ?_

 _\- Rien de très inhabituel, si tu veux savoir._

 _\- Tu as perdu ?_

 _\- Bien sûr que mon extraordinaire personne a gagné !_

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne chose…_

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai gagné, c'est génial !_

 _\- Et s'ils reviennent se venger ? Tu n'étais pas seul n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Non. Il y en avait plusieurs avec et contre moi._

 _\- Comme dans les gangs ?_

 _\- C'est ce qu'on est._

 _Avec un soupir, la jeune femme déposa la trousse de secours à ses pieds et examina les blessures de Gilbert. Pourquoi était-il venu la voir ? Elle ne pouvait pas le soigner parfaitement bien, quelqu'un ferait ce travail bien mieux qu'elle, mais il était venu quand même. Parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment le soigner, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien était-il juste idiot ? Son cerveau avait-il cramé ou été détruit durant la bagarre ?_

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi ?_

 _\- Eum… Tu es mon amie._

 _\- Eh bien, ton amie ne peut même pas mettre un bandage correctement, il semblerait…_

 _\- Oh, une minute, je vais t'y aider._

 _À cette réponse, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle regarda l'albinos avec inquiétude et colère, oubliant son bandage complètement raté._

 _\- Ça t'arrive souvent ?_

 _\- De quoi ?_

 _\- Te battre. Rentrer avec autant de blessures. Te soigner tout seul, peut-être._

 _\- Pas vraiment souvent… Mais… Parfois. Et je me soigne tout seul pour ne pas inquiéter Lud…_

 _\- C'est ton frère, rien que le fait que tu rentres blessé doit l'inquiéter !_

 _\- C'est pour ça que je le lui cache._

 _Marianne fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Dire qu'elle était d'accord avec cette attitude serait un mensonge. Elle même, en tant qu'amie, était inquiète de le voir recouvert d'autant de blessures. Alors si Gilbert pensait sérieusement qu'elle acceptait ce comportement, dans ce cas il se trompait complètement._

 _\- Tu es un idiot._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu es un idiot._

 _\- Non j'avais compris mais-_

 _\- Qu'as-tu pensé en venant chez moi ?_

 _Il y eut un moment de silence avant que le jeune homme ne se décide à répondre._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûr._

 _C'était génial, ça, comme réponse. Ça l'aidait beaucoup. Gilbert comprenait-il au moins ? Apparemment non, car au manque de réponse de la française et à l'expression de son joli même énervé visage, il laissa un grand sourire se dessiner sur le sien._

 _\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?_

 _\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que je m'inquiètes pour toi ! C'est pour ça que je suis énervée ! En plus tu viens de me dire que tu te battais souvent et que tu t'occupais de tes blessures tout seul, sans en parler à personne !_

 _\- J'ai dis que ce n'était pas souvent…_

 _Le regard qui lui fut lancé le tut._

 _\- Désolé._

 _À nouveau, le silence régna sur la pièce et Marianne continua de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour soigner l'idiot en face d'elle. Ce dernier l'aida quand elle n'était pas sûre de quoi faire ou comment le faire. Ou quand elle se trompait et faisait mal quelque chose aussi. Cette situation lui fit se demander pourquoi Gilbert était venu la voir s'il pouvait se débrouiller seul, mais elle ne dit rien._

 _\- Merci !_

 _\- Ne me remercie pas._

 _\- Pourquoi es-tu si froide ?_

 _\- Tu es dans un gang, Gilbert ! Peux-tu au moins promettre que tu ne me fais courir aucun risque ? À moi ou à ma famille ? Ou bien à nos amis ?_

 _\- Mon extraordinaire personne veillera à ce que rien ne vous implique dans mes affaires !_

 _\- Et qu'en est-il de toi ?_

 _Si l'albinos avait marqué une pause avant de répondre à la question précédente, il semblait presque ne pas vouloir répondre à celle-ci. Certainement parce que les deux connaissaient la réponse. Retenant un soupir, la jeune femme regarda la main blanche qu'elle tenait toujours._

 _\- C'est drôle…_

 _\- Uh ? De quoi ?_

 _\- Tu as la peau si blanche, on pourrait croire qu'elle est froide…_

 _Le visage de Gilbert changea de couleur et il ne sut comment réagir. Finalement, un sourire trouva son chemin sur son visage et bien qu'un peu hésitant, il commença à parler._

 _\- Eh bien… Je ne suis pas un vampire._

 _Au moins cette réponse put arracher un sourire à la française, qui amena la main du jeune homme jusqu'à son visage, la posant contre sa joue. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douce chaleur procurée par le simple contact avec la paume._

 _Lorsqu'elle sentit le pouce de l'albinos commencer à caresser doucement de haut en bas ce qu'il pouvait toucher, la jeune femme ne réagit pas. Elle ne réagit pas non plus quand une deuxième source de chaleur se rapprocha et qu'un léger souffle lui chatouilla gentiment le cou. Non. Elle se contenta d'attendre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des lèvres se poser sur les siennes._

 _Pas une seule seconde l'idée d'ouvrir les yeux ne lui effleura l'esprit. À la place, elle laissa Gilbert l'embrasser et ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'il s'éloigna. La situation devenait de plus en plus compliquée._

 _\- Dis… Quand je suis blessé, je peux venir ?_

 _\- C'est égoïste, mais tu peux._

 **°•°•°**

\- C'est fini ? Demanda Jeanne, presque déçue.

\- Non, pas exactement, répondit gentiment la mère.

\- Mais vous vous êtes embrassés ! Ça devrait se finir là non ? S'étonna le Frederich.

Avec un sourire, Marianne ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils tandis que le père réajustait sa fille sur ses genoux. Arrivait la partie qu'il aimait le moins. Ou en tout cas, dont il était le moins fier.

\- Eh bien, tu vois… Après ce jour-là, nous avons effectivement commencé à sortir ensemble. Votre père tint sa promesse, personne n'était impliqué dans ses affaires à lui. La plupart du temps donc, après une bagarre, il se rendait chez moi. Quand il ne pouvait pas à cause de ma famille, on allait ailleurs, à l'extérieur. Ce qui causa quelques problèmes quand il pleuvait ou neigeait d'ailleurs mais peu importe. Nous passions aussi la plupart de nos fêtes ensembles, parfois avec des amis ou la famille, mais ensemble.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi on ne s'arrête pas là si tout allait bien…

\- Mon garçon, c'est pour ça qu'il faut écouter jusqu'au bout…

 **°•°•°**

 _Pour la première fois de sa vie, Marianne claqua la porte au nez de quelqu'un. C'était quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour. Plus difficile à croire encore, cette personne s'agissait de son petit ami. Enfin, maintenant, il ne l'était plus._

 _\- Attends !_

 _Elle l'évitait, aussi. Ce n'était pas dans sa personnalité de s'énerver ainsi, mais elle savait qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, elle avait essayé d'aider Gilbert. Mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas écoutée. Alors si l'albinos restait un parfait idiot et continuait de faire ce qu'il voulait, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Malgré les appels, elle continuait de marcher. Malgré les nombreuses visites, elle lui refermait la porte. Malgré les nombreux messages, elle les effaçait et continuait d'ignorer._

 _\- Va-t-en Gilbert._

 _\- Non, attends ! Je… Je suis désolé._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _Cette fois, elle décida de s'arrêter. Mais ce serait la seule fois et elle le lui ferait comprendre._

 _\- Je suis…_

 _\- Je ne te pardonne pas. Même si tu savais de quoi tu parles, tu ne penserais pas ce que tu dis._

 _\- C-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je sais de quoi je parle ! Et je pense ce que je dis ! Je suis vraiment désolé !_

 _Les sourcils plus froncés que jamais, la jeune femme s'avança vers l'allemand. Ou plutôt prussien, comme il y tenait, mais ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui l'importait en ce moment. Sans prononcer un mot, elle diminua la distance entre eux, un regard noir dirigé droit vers son interlocuteur._

 _\- Tu avais promis, Gilbert. Promis que personne ne se retrouverait impliqué dans tes affaires. Maintenant Arthur dort dans un lit d'hôpital et c'est de ta faute !_

 _\- Ce n'est pas moi qui- !_

 _\- Encore heureux ! Parce qu'il ne le dira sûrement jamais et que je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit directement, mais il est mon ami !_

 _Aucune réponse ne fut autorisée. Elle se retourna, commença à marcher, s'arrêta, s'accroupit, et ramassa de la neige pour la lancer sur son ex._

 _\- Joyeux noël._

 _À présent, elle devait faire ses courses. Après s'être autorisé une brève pause pour réajuster son écharpe, elle repartit sans regarder derrière elle._

 **°•°•°**

 _Avoir quitté Gilbert était douloureux, même si cela avait été sa décision. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, Arthur avait menacé que s'il revoyait l'albinos, il lui mettrait le pied là-où-il-pensait. Antonio avait également éprouvé sa colère, mais heureusement, les deux autres purent le calmer et il avait très vite retrouvé son humeur habituelle._

 _Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient plus parlé, qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Marianne elle-même savait que cette situation la rendait triste. Durant les mois qu'elle avait passé avec Gilbert, elle avait pu apercevoir les différentes facettes de sa personnalité, ses habitudes et au fur et à mesure, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui._

 _Mais cette relation qu'ils avaient était tout sauf bonne pour eux. Et elle le savait._

 _Quelque chose vibra à côté d'elle, l'arrachant à ses pensées. La vibration continua et elle regarda son téléphone comme si l'objet était soudainement devenu étrange, d'origine extra-terrestre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle décida de le prendre et de répondre._

 _\- Allô ?_

 _\- Ne raccroche pas…_

 _Un bref instant, elle considéra raccrocher malgré la demande qui venait à peine d'être faite. Mais pourquoi appelait-il après autant de temps ? Sûrement y avait-il une raison. Après tout, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler (ou en tout cas elle le faisait croire). Ne sachant que dire, elle laissa un long silence s'installer._

 _\- J-Je suis désolé…_

 _En temps normal, la française se serait complètement fichue de ce que pouvait dire le jeune homme au bout du fil. Mais la voix avec laquelle il venait de parler l'avait choquée. Et les autres sons qu'elle semblait entendre la rendaient complètement perdue._

 _\- Gilbert… Es-tu… Es-tu en train de pleurer ?_

 _\- C'est impossible pour mon extraordinaire personne de… de ne pas pleurer !_

 _Venait-il réellement d'admettre qu'il pleurait ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle devait le retrouver et s'assurer qu'il allait bien._

 _\- Gilbert, où es-tu ?_

 _Aucune réponse._

 _\- S'il-te-plaît Gilbert, où es-tu ?_

 _\- Je suis désolé, Mari._

 _\- Gilbert, dis-moi où tu te trouves._

 _La situation commençait réellement à l'inquiéter._

 _\- J'ai quitté le gang, tu me pardonnes n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Ce fut à son tour de laisser le silence planer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire oui ou non d'un coup comme ça. Bien sûr, si Gilbert avait quitté son gang cela changeait quelque chose, mais savoir ce fait et devoir décider dans la minute… Même avec Arthur sortit de l'hôpital longtemps auparavant… Elle fut sortie de ces pensées en entendant l'appel se terminer._

 _\- Oh merde…_

 _Elle devait le retrouver._

 **°•°•°**

\- Et tu l'as retrouvé hein ? Demanda Jeanne en regardant sa mère, appuyée au torse de son père.

\- Bien sûr idiote sinon…

\- Frederich, n'appelle pas ta sœur idiote, l'interrompit Marianne. Et en réalité, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé.

\- Papa j'entends ton cœur…

Gilbert ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de sa fille. Avant l'appel avec Marianne, il avait voulu se rendre chez elle. Mais à cause de l'hésitation, il l'avait appelée et décidé de se cacher, faute de ne pas vouloir retourner chez lui dans l'immédiat. Au départ, il avait pensé aller quelque part où Marianne pouvait le retrouver, au cas où elle l'aurait cherché. Seulement, à cause du silence qu'il avait reçu après avoir demandé son pardon, il avait changé d'avis.

\- Alors comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ?

\- C'est grâce à tonton Luddie, répondit la mère. Lorsque j'ai cherché votre père, je me suis rendue chez lui. Il n'était pas là, mais j'ai eu une conversation avec son frère…

 **°•°•°**

 _Cela faisait déjà quelques jours que Marianne avait reçu l'appel de Gilbert. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'elle attendait que Ludwig lui ramène son albinos préféré. Ces quelques jours étaient passés trop lentement et elle n'en pouvait plus. Parfois, elle allait vérifier rapidement les endroits où il avait l'habitude d'aller, mais c'était en vain._

 _Puis, enfin, la sonnette retentit. Pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle ouvrait la porte._

 _\- Marianne ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de ne pas ouvrir la porte aussi brutalement ? Tu veux me faire faire une crise cardiaque ?!_

 _\- Désolée maman…_

 _Déçue, la jeune femme regarda sa mère se diriger dans la cuisine avec ses courses. Ce n'était pas sa faute, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit l'albinos, même si elle tombait plus souvent sur ses parents que sur l'un des deux allemands. Laissant s'échapper un soupir, elle regarda malgré tout dans la rue._

 _Il y avait deux ombres. Deux personnes. Les sourcils froncés, elle tenta de distinguer leurs contours, discerner leurs formes, deviner les couleurs qu'ils portaient. Et lorsqu'elle réussit, elle courut vers eux, sautant au coup du passant qu'elle reconnaissait comme Gilbert._

 _D'abord surpris, ce dernier ne réagit pas directement. Mais il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la française ne sente une paire de bras lui entourer la taille. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans vraiment se préoccuper de Ludwig, qui finit certainement par en avoir marre et se racla la gorge, interrompant la scène. Marianne regarda le visage rouge de l'albinos et sourit._

 _\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, maintenant que j'ai sortit_ mein bruder _de sa chambre, est-ce que je peux vous laisser seul à seul ? C'est que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans…_

 _\- Ne parle pas comme si j'étais un enfant boudeur qui refusait de sortir de sa chambre !_

 _\- Ça y ressemblait pourtant…_

 _La française laissa un doux rire s'échapper de ses lèvres alors qu'elle regardait les deux frères se chamailler et le petit frère finalement s'en aller, retournant chez eux. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, l'albinos se retourna vers elle et la regarda, légèrement rose. Enfin il la regarda, mais pas plus de deux secondes._

 _\- Désolé…_

 _\- Je suis prête à te pardonner parce que tu as quitté ton gang et que logiquement, ce genre de choses ne devrait plus se produire, mais je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu doives t'excuser._

 _\- Ouais… J'irai les voir plus tard…_

 _\- Maintenant._

 _\- Ok, maintenant._

 **°•°•°**

En imaginant déjà la scène, Frederich se mit à rire.

\- Donc il l'a eu son pied dans les-

\- Oui, il l'a eu. Interrompit Marianne en regardant son mari devenir complètement rouge.

\- Je sais que je le méritais… Enfin, deux quand même…

\- Deux ? Demanda Jeanne d'un air innocent. Ça a fait mal alors ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée… Soupira Gilbert, la douleur encore bien ancrée dans sa mémoire. Tonio a dit à Arthur qu'il se chargeait de moi pour lui. Mais Arthur a dit qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même et même si Tonio avait déjà frappé…

Oui, ça avait fait mal. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le visage de son fils faire la grimace.

\- Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? Demanda à nouveau la petite fille.

\- Eh bien, après qu'il ait fait ses excuses, on est tous redevenus amis et comme si rien ne s'était passé, nous avons retrouvé notre quotidien. Au départ, votre père et moi sommes restés amis. Mais éventuellement, il m'a demandé si nous pouvions recommencer. Bien sûr j'ai dit oui. Puis un jour il m'a demandé en mariage et plus tard, Frederich est arrivé et après il y a eu toi, Jeanne.

\- Donc c'est une fin heureuse ?

\- C'est une fin heureuse, lui assura Marianne avec un sourire.

La petite fille se mit à rire. Rire qui fut interrompu lorsque Frederich sauta des genoux de sa mère pour aller lui pincer les joues.

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'en ai marre des histoires à l'eau de rose ! On joue à chat !

Et avec une tape sur l'épaule de Jeanne, le grand frère sortit en courant, la plus petite sur les talons. Au bout d'un bref moment de silence, le père soupira.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne feront pas les même erreurs que toi.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème…

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent avoir honte de toi. Tu n'es plus comme avant.

\- J'espère bien mais durant toute l'histoire…

\- Vois ça comme une belle histoire d'amour. Drôle, avec un peu de drame sur les bords, mais à la fin, le garçon obtient la fille…

L'albinos grogna, toujours un peu honteux.

\- Pour toi c'est peut-être romantique, mais pour moi, c'est tellement inextraordinaire…

* * *

 ** _Rooooooll credits !_ Inextraordinaire n'est pas un mot du dictionnaire, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu' _Unawesome_ soit un mot du dictionnaire non plus. Au pire, Gilbou il est extraordinaire comme ça un point c'est tout. D'ailleurs j'utilise extraordinaire parce que… J'sais pas je trouve ça plus… ben le mot est plus fort que « génial ». D'ailleurs, inextraordinaire sonne au moins mieux que… ingénial ? Non-génial ? Je ne sais pas…**

 **Faisons le point sur un peu tout l'OS.**

 **Première rencontre :** **Je vous laisse choisir si son excuse est réelle ou qu'il en fait juste trop, comme d'habitude x'D Ensuite, je suis désolée d'avoir cassé ton gsm, Gilbou-sama.**

 **Oh d'ailleurs oui, truc qui m'énerve avec les téléphones. Je ne sais pas combien de personnes en français savent que les Belges appellent leurs téléphones portables « gsm » mais j'ai préféré éviter toute confusion. Ce qui m'a plus ou moins énervée car répétitions.**

 **Aussi, « boule de neige » vient d'une fanfiction que j'ai lue, où Fem!France appelait Gilbou « _snowball_ ».**

 **Deuxième rencontre :** **Je n'ai absolument aucune idée des détails de cette scène. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble la digue, à quelle hauteur est l'eau, si Gilbert pouvait s'accrocher à la digue à main nue ou s'il avait autre chose… Je vous laisse imaginer vous-même. Donc par la même occasion, je vous laisse imaginer comment il a été secouru.**

 **Et vous pouvez aussi imaginer ce qu'il faisait, mais vu la réaction de Gilbert, c'est pas très légal. Mais ma connaissance de ce qui est légal ou non concernant les digues étant très limitée, je ne me risque à rien.**

 **J'ai rajouté Arthur car selon moi, il fallait au moins deux personnes. Et Arthur parce que… parce que c'est Marianne qui a appelé sûrement. Je sais pas, je me suis juste dit que ça irait.**

 **Troisième rencontre :** **Je suis désolée pour la bêtise de Gilbert pour ceci. Je n'ai absolument aucune explication à pourquoi il pêcherait dans un ruisseau. Il est juste idiot. Pareil pour le gsm. Le laisser glisser de ses mains dans la précipitation…**

 **Marianne n'aurait pas pu se noyer. Elle a juste eu un coup de stress. Je pense que la scène peut donner l'impression de durer un certain moment, mais pour moi c'est juste le stress. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà faillit me noyer (ou du moins en avoir eu l'impression), sauf peut-être à cause d'une blague de mes sœurs donc ce n'est que mon opinion et comme d'habitude, je me trompe peut-être.**

 **En attendant je me suis amusée à embarrasser le Gilbou x'D Désolée pour ceux qui le voient comme un personnage confiant ou un truc dans le genre, mais c'est plus fort que moi x'D**

 **Quatrième rencontre :** **La scène devait être différente, mais le premier dialogue clochait légèrement. Je veux dire, le gars que vous avez rencontré trois fois vient sonner à votre porte. Votre mère ouvre, vous dit que c'est pour vous, vous y aller… Et première chose que vous dites « Nous continuons de nous rencontrer… serait-ce le destin ? » ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le destin s'il vient sonner à votre porte…**

 **Visite après la bagarre :** **Je ne sais pas** **trop si Gilbert se bat souvent ou, pour ses blessures, s'il y en a beaucoup, si elles sont graves ou pas graves… Bon évidemment il arrive quand même à les cacher à son frère mais bon, voilà quoi… x)**

 **Au cas où vous ne comprendriez pas pourquoi c'est égoïste de la part de Gilbert (Parce que je peux avoir mal expliqué) : Savoir que Gilbert est dans un gang et tout ce qui va avec, qu'il cache ça à son frère, Marianne n'a pas vraimnt de raison d'être contente. Et pour elle, au lieu de venir se soigner chez elle, Gilbert devrait plutôt arrêter. Donc voilà. C'est un peu égoïste de lui donner… un genre de responsabilité ? Un certain poids sur les épaules en tout cas.**

 **Rupture :** **Ça doit être dur, une rupture la semaine de Noël.** **Et Arthur est celui qui se retrouve à l'hôpital (ça aussi ça doit pas être amusant) car pour moi, c'était mieux ainsi. Il me semblait que la situation serait différente si c'était Antonio. D'ailleurs avec ça j'en profite pour préciser que personnellement, j'ai pensé à du SpUk mais vu que ça peut être interprété différemment, j'ai préféré ne pas vous mettre cette idée en tête au départ si vous n'aimiez pas ce pairing ^^**

 **Appel de Gilbert :** **Je sais que j'ai toujours du mal à prendre une décision donc je ne sais pas trop pour d'autres mais bon… En tout cas, pour moi, Marianne ne pouvait pas dire d'un coup « oui oui je te pardonne » après avoir refusé malgré son amour pour Gilbert. Ça aurait fait un peu naïf quoi.**

 **À part ça, Gilbert s'est caché en pensant qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas du tout. Ce qui me semble évident.**

 **Et sinon je ne sais pas exactement comment tous les gangs font lorsque quelqu'un s'en va ou comment Gilbert s'en va. J'ai laissé tout ça dans le noir donc encore une fois, je vous laisse imaginer. Je sais que ça semble un peu brouillon tout ça mais je ne voulais pas risquer de me tromper complètement et vu que ça marche sans…**

 **Retrouvailles :** **Oui, Gilbou est un enfant qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre x'D Alors qu'il inquiétait Marianne… _BAKA_ !**

 **Sinon rien de plus à dire.**

 **Je n'ai rien mis à propos de la remise en couple ni le reste parce que rien de me venait à l'esprit. Et comme rien ne me venait à l'esprit, il n'y avait rien en particulier. Donc j'ai préféré finir ainsi ^^**

 **Sur ce, puisque je n'ai plus rien à dire, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu ^^ À la prochaine s'il y en a une ^^ Que ce soit pour un de mes futurs projets ou ceux en cours… Yup, bonne fin de journée, bonne nuit, et… et je sais pas désolée.**


End file.
